Dead Island: Epidemic patch notes/v0.5.1
Patch Notes General *Overhead dodge cooldown now displayed as default *You can now continue to use the in-game chat during the End game sequence/scoreboard in Scavenger Hunt *Base turrets now generate health over time Reward Screen Improvements *Particles and 3D objects added to reward screen to improve the overall look and feel after a match *Flow of the reward screen improved Weapons Rifle *Primary Attack **Casttime reduced to 0.75s from 1s **Damage reduced to 110% from 135% **Range reduced by ~10% **Castbar is now displayed when firing *Secondary Attack **Casttime increased to 0.75 from 0.6 **Damage increased from 70/100/130 to 90/130/170 **Now deals reduced damage for each pierced enemy instead of limiting the number of pierced targets **Damage is reduced by 30% for each pierced target Characters Armored Amber *Medkit **Improved the tooltip **Augmentation 1 - Field Medic ***Now boosts allies power by 10%, down from 15%. *Panic Shot **Augmentation 1 - Exhausting Bullet ***Weaken factor is now 33%, down from 50% ***Duration of weaken is now 4s, down from 5s. Armored Berg *Toss Ability replaced by Brutal Swing **A cone attack that does damage and knocks the primary target into the air, who takes additional damage upon landing. **Augmentation 1 - Disorienting Impact ***Inflicts Dizzy when the target lands. Dizzy causes the target to miss 33% of its melee and ranged attacks for the next 4s **Augmentation 2 - Intercept ***Striking an enemy with Brutal Swing reduces the current cooldown of Tackle by 6s Armored Bryce *Assault **First dash now pierces Walkers **Improved flow between 2nd and 3rd strike by reducing time between them from 0.3s to 0.15s *Harpoon **Improved flow by allowing to move while casting **Fixed a bug where you could change mouse position to opposite of the hooked wall making Bryce jump away from the wall instead of to it **Deflect (renamed into Counter) **You can now move while Counter is active but not attack. **Augmentation 1 - Combat Technique ***Rage generation for each attack up to 0.5 from 0.33. **Augmentation 2 - Maneuver (replacing Smoke) ***At the end of Counter, you execute a special maneuver that damages and cripples surrounding enemies, damaging for 75% and crippling for 1 s. Armored Isys *Sentry Gun **Cast/Upgrade time down to 2s from 2.4s **Sentry Gun projectile range increased by ~14% *Nitrogen Cap **Added a channelling bar Mutated Amber *Conceal **Immaterial duration increased to 1s from 0.5s **Bonus damage increased to 70/80/90/120 from 50/60/70/100 **Casttime down to 0.1s from 0.2s **Preparation no longer breaks conceal *Preparation **Now ignores global cooldown **Now increases damage done by 20% for 8s **Stalker augmentation no longer increases damage output but increases movement speed by 25% *Poison Sting **Area increased to 26 from 13 **First Augmentation Reworked - Deadly Reaction ***Damage Mutated Amber deals to the target after the poison has exploded is increased by 25% for the next 4s. Mutated Berg *Taunt **Improved tooltip Mutated Bryce *Slithering Vein **Improved tooltip *Spore Cloud **Added general slow visuals Mutated Isys *Stinger **Now deals 50% piercing damage to Walkers passed through *Plague **Added general slow visuals Survivor Berg *Leaf Shield **The HP of the shield is now 200/220/240/300%, down from 220/240/260/320%. **Forceful now increases damage output by 10%, down from 15%. Survivor Bryce *Duck Hunt **Fixed a bug that caused the slow effect to not always trigger Survivor Isys *Evasion **Added "Miss" scrolling combat text for attackers who misses attacks on her *Combat Reflexes **Duration reduced to 2s from 4s *Kicking Spree **Damage reduction when kicking the same target increased to 20% from 15% **Distance when looking for a new target reduced to 50 from 60 Fuse *Rocket Man **Cooldown increased to 14s from 12s **Distance reduced to 70 from 80 **Riot Foam **Dripping ***The duration of the Burn effect caused from igniting the Riot Foam has been reduced to 1s from 3.5s. ***Total damage dealt by the burning has been reduced to 50% from 100%. Voltage *Flicker - Weapon Expertise **Chance to generate Sparks down to 20% from 35% *Electric Lash **Shocklash augmentation no longer consumes sparks **Shocklash damage per spark down from 10% to 7% *EMP Field **Drawing Energy **Stacks generated down to 2 from 3 *Static Discharge **Changed to toggle cast ability instead of forced smart cast **Projectiles are now faster, longer and pierces Walkers **Sparkly augmentation ***Now cripple independent of amount of sparks consumed ***Cripple duration down to 1.5s from 2.1s *Connective Swap **Target damage down from 300% to 80% **Added explosions around Voltage and swapped target after finished swap dealing 260% area damage (swapped target is unaffected) Perks *Toxic Spread **Now uses general silence visuals instead of a unique *Pulse **Trigger chance is now 10%, down from 15% **Stun duration is now 1s, down from 1.2s. Crib *Crafting Popup improvements. *Boost Popup tweaks/fixes to flow. Added Level Up popup when acquiring a new level. *Voltage crib animation updated Bugfixes *Massive Ram **Fixed a bug which let the Massive Ram punch players who are temporarily immune to attacks (like Wanta in Spirit Form). GUI *Replaced the gold, silver and bronze stars awarded after a Horde mission with gold, silver and bronze cups. *Added reward screen sound effects when receiving items. Replays *Only the latest 50 replays are now saved, if any more matches are played, the oldest replay will automatically be deleted